fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Bug tracker
Please use this page to add bugs that you find. Please also note when the bugs are fixed (yes, wishful thinking on that :) Bugs that seem to have been fixed have been archived at /Archive 1. To report crashing issues to SOE, before restarting the game go to the Logs folder in your EverQuest folder and copy the debug.dmp and dbg.txt files to somewhere. Then send those files to equserclient@soe.sony.com with as much information about the crash as you can think of. * SOE acknowledged bugs AAs * Druid AAs to reduce the chance of Root breaking have the wrong description on them. As stated by Nodyin, EQ Designer, the AAs modify the base percentage chance the NPC has to break root, not specifically any type of damage. But the description of them says differently. ** The description used to say "your direct damage spells". It now says, "your damage spells". Unknown if this is correct or if it just reduces the chance of root breaking for any reason. Auras * Auras do not display a duration in the short duration buff window, however they appear to disappear at random or at a certain time interval (approx 30 minutes) with no warning to the player. * Bard AA Fading Memories is said to poof bard's aura. Banners * Banner portal does not work to following zone(s): Demi-Plane of Blood * Banner does not remain placed for a long enough time outside of instance with no guild members in the area. Banner's should remain up for the duration until manually moved or pulled up via the guild tool. * The banner with the dead men floating effect strips off DMF if you have it cast on you. Entering and then leaving the banner area removes the necro cast DMF buff from you. * If someone has the 15 minute lockout on using the guild portal and they stand near it, no one else can get the box asking them if they want to use the portal. Game * The game client appears to have a memory leak. After playing for a while, windowing into and out of the game takes longer and entails much hard drive thrashing. * Pathing and the Find command (which appears to be related to pathing) are in serious need of fixing. The Find command often simply does not work and pathing has always been and continues to be a problem. * "You cannot see your target." Well, actually you can. It's that blade of grass in the way that somehow prevents you from attacking it. * If you attempt to use a mod rod while silenced, the rod does not work. However, the five minute timer on the rod goes off. The timer should not go off if you can't use the rod. * With the new voice chat, if you key the microphone and then zone, the microphone stays keyed during the entire zoning. * The door in Korafax that lets you into the Citadel of the Worldslayer requires you to click it dozens of times before it will let you inside. * When you zone into Erudin Burning from House of Thule, you wind up facing the way you came. Graphics * TSS expansion raid gear for silk classes: shoes and pants do not have visible graphic, you look naked. * Wall duck bug - you don't actually duck it just cycles you in and out of appearing to duck from a first persons point of view when you move next to a wall. ** This might have been fixed. NPCs * Tavid Dennant in the Guild Lobby does not update his list of items he sells when you buy back an item you sold to him. You have to close the Merchant window and open it again to see that he no longer has the item. Quests * The "Kill the Hatchlings" task in Volska's Husk has a problem. When you are finished with the task, the NPC gives you a word to tell him to be ported out. If you say the word while invisible, he can't hear you and nothing happens. If you drop invisibility to tell him, you get ported out and attacked by mobs and die. Please either make the task NPC see invisible, so you can tell him to port you out while invisible (and it might be a good idea for him to let you know to be invisible) or make the spot you arrive in a safe one. Spells * The Druid spell Spirit of Cheetah is on the same spell recast timer as the Druid stun direct damage spells. UI * If you click the option to go to bind during Hover mode on death, sometimes it locks up your system. Other problems have been reported causing the game and/or your system to lock up during Hover mode. * When the raid leader locks or unlocks the raid, sometimes you get dozens of spam messages that the raid has been locked or unlocked. * Often your cursor is clearly on a mob and you click on it and the client does not see it. Half the time it never sees anything right there, the other half of the time it thinks you are trying to target something else (another mob, usually a corpse, or another player). * After using the /assist command, despite seeing your target window update to its new target, you still have to wait a moment before casting a spell, or it will land on your prior target. Category:EverQuest